


Imagine how it all began...

by minolyn



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Childhood, Fluff, Gen, short n' cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minolyn/pseuds/minolyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine how the well oiled singing-playing-improvising machine that is Ylvis came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine how it all began...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadeOfSquirrels](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MadeOfSquirrels).



> I was actually in the middle of writing something completely different, when a desperate plea for a short story came my way. So it's very very short, but nice and sweet all the same. Enjoy!

"Vegard, I told you to go find your brother!"

His mother's voice suddenly registered through the bubble he was in. He had been so concentrated on his model airplane he hadn't heard her the first couple of times. He sighed and got to his feet, leaving the pieces on the floor.

"Don't touch my plane." He told her on his way out the door.

"Don't be too long, lunch is nearly ready." was her reply.

Bård was just around the corner of the house. He was fiddling with the guitar again, though his hands were still too small to play properly. Vegard came to a stop a couple of meters away, with his hands in his pockets and said, "Mamma says to come inside for lunch."  
Bård's head shot up in slight surprise at his brother's voice. He immediately got up and held out the guitar for Vegard to take. "Play me a song, Vegard!"

The older brother rolled his eyes, "not now, Bård. Mamma wants us inside." but Bård stamped his foot stubbornly, "come oonnnnnn! Just one!"  
Vegard's lips curled up into an amused smile despite himself and he sighed, "alright, alright... pick a genre."

He took the guitar and sat crossed legged on the ground. Bård crouched down in front of him.

"Polka!" Bård said with a grin.  
"Bård, you know I don't know how to play polka on a guitar.." and the little brother just laughed and laughed. This was a recurring joke of his, the kind of that only he found funny.

"Right, if you're going to be like that about it, I'll see you inside. And I'm taking the guitar with me!" Vegard said and started getting up, but Bård flung his hands out and grabbed Vegard's shoulders, pushing him back down.

"No no! Okay, I know what I want."

"Well, what is it then?"

"Do like a ballad or something." The boy said.

Vegard thought a moment, looking at the guitar strings and considering what to do. He decided on something and started playing. The boy's eyes watched his every movement, scanning one hand and then the other, as if trying to memorize and guess what he'll do next. He would nod his head slightly right before every time Vegard changed a chord, and without knowing, he started humming a tune along with the music.

Suddenly they heard their mother calling from the other side of the house. Vegard stopped playing and smiled apologetically at his brother. Bård sighed and got to his feet, Vegard following suit. "You know, someday I'm going to make you start using words instead of just humming along." He said, putting one arm about the younger boy's shoulder, gripping the guitar in his other hand, as they walked together back inside.


End file.
